


Tik Tok

by Domomomo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji sums up his year in Inaba the only way he knows how: changing the lyrics to autotuned pop music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tik Tok

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm just gonna post all my Persona fanfiction on here because I can
> 
> The original song is Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I only edited the lyrics obv

Wake up in the morning in the house of Dojima  
 _(Sup, partner?)_  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna save Inaba  
 _(Let's go!)_  
Before I leave, go up the street, pet the neighborhood cat  
And today I'm gonna train for when the Shadows attack

I'm talkin' vanquishing all our foes, foes  
We're the only ones that know, know  
Crossdressing pageant shows, shows  
I'm talkin' building our dungeon team  
Going to meet up with Teddie  
Gonna get sucked in a TV

Don't stop, make it pop, Rise size those Shadows up  
Tonight, Imma fight, 'til our darkness comes to light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
but the murders don't stop, no  
 _(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh)_

The kidnappings keep coming, but I got nothin' to fear  
And people keep on vanishing, but I'm already here  
And the Shadows lining up, using spells like Mudoon  
But we kick 'em to the curb and we'll save everyone soon

I'm talkin' enemies getting killed, killed  
Leveling to get new skills, skills  
Compendium is getting filled, filled

Now, now, we fight 'til we figure this out, out  
'Til we track that killer down, down  
Track that killer down, down  
Track the killer down

Don't stop, make it pop, Rise size those Shadows up  
Tonight, Imma fight, 'til our darkness comes to light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
but the murders don't stop, no  
 _(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh)_

Don't stop, make it pop, Rise size those Shadows up  
Tonight, Imma fight, 'til our darkness comes to light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
but the murders don't stop, no  
 _(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh)_

Team, you stand your ground  
Take Shadows down  
Your level's high  
Yeah, you've helped me

With weapons held  
You fight by me  
Personas strong  
Yeah, you've helped me

Team, you stand your ground  
Take Shadows down  
Your level's high  
Yeah, you've helped me

You stand your ground  
Now, stand your ground  
Now, stand your ground

Now, the battles don't start 'til we jump in

Don't stop, make it pop, Rise size those Shadows up  
Tonight, Imma fight, 'til our darkness comes to light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
but the murders don't stop, no  
 _(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh)_

Don't stop, make it pop, Rise size those Shadows up  
Tonight, Imma fight, 'til our darkness comes to light  
Tick tock, on the clock  
but the murders don't stop, no  
 _(Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa, whoa-oh)_

**_Persona._ **


End file.
